


a hat in time...rifts

by twip



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: But Then Again When Is He Not, Gen, Oneshot, Sibling Bonding, Snatchers tired, Time Rifts, also snatcher is trans i didnt talk abouut it but hes trans, jjust remember that, mostly to cure my writers block and explain time rifts, non binary Hat Kid, non binary character, not entirely sure what to tag, not ship if you interpret it as ship i will actually fucking murder you, rated t for light swearing jic, they are siblings and they care for each other..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twip/pseuds/twip
Summary: Hat Kid: and this is a giant whale and it is my friend :) sometimes it's so loud it can be heard across dimensionsSnatcher: what the fuck
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	a hat in time...rifts

**Author's Note:**

> aHFLKJDSHFLKJSH ITS SO LATE SO I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO PUT FOR THE SUMMARY BUT YEAH,,,Snatcher is shown a rift whale and i talk about dimension shit  
> also its 11 pm so uhhhh if theres typos just pretend to not see it

It had to be around five PM on Earth when it happened. A noise that could best be described as a crackle, and then the deafening sound of… something. Whatever it was, it was loud. The noise alone could have killed Snatcher again, never mind how his heart probably would have just stopped on impact from the terror if he had one.

The Kid, though, seemed unphased, continuing to sketch something out on their blueprints at their desk.

After a few moments of recovering from whatever the fuck that was, Snatcher found his voice again. “So are you not gonna acknowledge that?”

“Acknowledge what?” the Kid said, turning around in their swivel chair.

“That noise that sounded like it came from a living creature?!” Was he insane or did that actually happen?

“Oh! That! Probably just the Rift Whales. You wanna visit them?” they asked.

“Do I have a say in it?”

“Eh, kinda? I’m strong enough to shove you into a Time Rift but it’ll be easier if you just walk.”

After letting out a too-long sigh, he finally replied. “Yeah, sure let me just…” He marked his spot in his book and shape-shifted to be less ‘I’m about to kill you with the snap of my fingers’ and more kid-like so he could navigate the ship better.

The Kid (rudely) grabbed his arm and walked over to their treasure chest, rummaging through it until they pulled out a pair of scissors with a clock engraved on the hinges. “Here they are!”

“Cool, what are they, though?”

“A gift from Mr. Tim! He’s kinda my boss and also my honorary grandpa. They’re scissors that cut into Time in case we ever need to do maintenance. I also have a Space version, but they’re tricky to work with so I hid them so no one else can peck up Space-Time. I’m not usually allowed to go into Time Rifts for fun, but as long as I sew it back up it should be fine.”

“As long as I’m not an accomplice, I guess.”

They just grinned before focusing on a specific spot in their room. They stared so intensely that Snatcher might have started to think that there was actually something there. Then, out of the blue, the Kid quickly snipped right in front of them. A glowing blue thread that could not have been there before fell to the ground, choosing to pass-through the carpet of the ship.

The place where the Kid snipped was now a… ball of light. Or something. Before Snatcher could do anything, they said “I’m warning you about the crazy headaches that this causes so you don’t say I didn’t warn you after!” and then dived into the Time Rift.

<[-----]>

The warning did not help. Snatcher thought his days of migraines were over after he died, but this proved him wrong. He probably could have been shot in the head and not know the difference.

The pain was only momentary, fading as he looked around him to see that he and the Kid were… underwater? Maybe something similar to it, but they were definitely submerged in something. “Why are there clocktowers?” He blurted out in wonder.

“Pfft-- that’s your only question? To put it simply: there’s a lot of creatures that live here, the clocktowers are kinda like a safe spot where they can rest. I’m sure Rifter would have a few things to say about it, thoughhhh-- OH! There they are!”

“Wait wh--”

The Kid grabbed Snatcher’s arm before he could say anything else, taking off across the floating crystalized blocks. When they both finally arrived at the end of the ‘road,’ Hat Kid was panting but smiling like crazy. They opened their mouth, took a deep breath, and made a… whale sound? Granted, it was very quiet and obviously their voice, but a whale sound none the less.

It made more sense seconds later when a giant whale (probably four times the size of normal whales) swam up to the two of them. “Hello… it’s nice to see you,” they whispered. Then, as if handling glass, the Kid brought their hands to hold the Rift Whale’s head like you would a kitten and kinda… bumped their forehead against its. They stayed like that for a minute or so until Hat Kid gently lifted their head and said “Can you hear it? The whispers, I mean.”

“Um, no?” Had they gone crazy?

“Here, you try!” They took Snatcher’s wrist, then said more tenderly to the whale, “It’s okay, he’s not gonna hurt you.” They turned back to Snatcher to explain, saying, “You know the phrase ‘Time heals all wounds?’ Well, it’s kinda more literal than most people think.”

Snatcher pressed his palm to the creature’s head, a sense of calm washing over him. It was weird because he had never felt so safe before. It wasn’t like his body was suffocating or his brain was trapped in his skull, he simply was. He heard the whispers, but it wasn’t like they were saying any words, and yet he understood perfectly. What he understood was unknown to even him, but for some reason, he didn’t particularly care.

“Dude, you’re crying, what’d it say?”

Snatcher pulled his hand away and felt his face. Sure enough, his cheeks were streaked with tears. For once, he couldn't care less and just laughed. “Honestly, I’m not sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> questions or comments? id love to hear them!!! :D


End file.
